Extraterrestrial Life (Union)
The term "extraterrestrial life" refers to organic life that is not of human origin and evolves on planets other than Minecraftia and Earth. Terms such as "alien" or "xenos" may also be applied. The term "xenos" is actually a High Gothic term used by the Imperium of Man during the 41st millennium. Known Extraterrestrial Species in the Union Canon Intelligent Alien Species * Protoss * Zerg ** Primal zerg * Tyranids * Tau * Nicassar * Kroot * Vespid * Demiurg * Ji'atrix * Galg * Ork ** Ork ** Gretchin ** Snotling ** Squig * Baucilz * Necrontyr * Aeldari * San'Shyuum * Sangheili * Unggoy * Lekgolo ** Mgalekgolo * Kig-Yar ** T'vaoan ** Ibie'Shan ** Ruutian * Jiralhanae * Yanme'e * Huragok * Forerunner * H'minesh * Pandarian * Creeperion (classified as alien species due to not originating from Minecraftia) * Laer * Dwarfen * Loxatl * Albirante * Felvion * Yonhet * Sharquoi * Kree * Dalek * C'tan * Old Ones * Xel'Naga * Precursors ** Flood * Rak'Gol * Kinebrach * Hrud * Indellions * Kelaita * Jokaero * Ariadne Some of the same species exist in both the Milky Way and Minecraftian Galaxy. This is most likely due to the actions of the Precursors and/or the fact that the War in Heaven took place in both galaxies. Humans also have a set number of subspecies, though these do not count as "alien". Fledgling Alien Species During the Notch-Herobrine War, many alien species, including the H'minesh, were completely obliterated by the mobs, leaving large portions of the galaxy devoid of intelligent life. A few centuries after the war's end, however, hundreds of new alien species began to pop up around the galaxy, and many advanced to at least a Tier 3 or even 2. How this is possible is unknown, but there are many likely theories. Theory #1: The Hidden Empires It is likely that these fledgling alien species are not in fact new, but rather the descendants of large pockets of survivors that found refuge in unknown locations around the galaxy. Once the war ended, these races would return to their homeworlds and rebuild their civilizations. Whatever hidden bastion they used during the war is currently unknown, but due to the existence of Forerunner technology in the Minecraftian Galaxy, it is probable that there was not one particular bastion, but rather the aliens sought refuge in the galaxy's shield worlds. Theory #2: Bio-Engineering The idea that other existing alien races could have engineered these fledgling species is possible, though it is unknown which. The most likely candidates could be the Eldar or even possibly H'minesh survivors. However, it is not currently known if the Eldar are capable of creating life at their current technological state, which has stagnated since their downfall. The Necrons could possibly be capable of creating life, however it would only be to serve their needs and fulfill their purposes to whatever ends. As of yet, these species have not sworn any allegiance towards the Necrons, and some such as the Baucilz have shown aggression towards the Necrons. Theory #3: Extragalactic Origins The possibility of these species being extragalactic in nature cannot instantly be ruled out either. However, the many new species are in a Tier 3 or Tier 2 technological state, and the technology required to travel across galaxies is greater than that which the species of the Minecraftian Galaxy currently have. Therefore, this theory is the least likely. Theory #4: The "Sleeper Races" Theory The H'minesh were known to master the art of creating life, supposedly having a hand in the creation of the Tau. It is possible that they engineered these newer species and placed triggers inside their minds. The triggers would have activated following the war's end, instantly giving these primitive species the knowledge needed to create advanced technology. Theory #5: Transsentient Fathers Much life in the universe today was created by 3 known races: the Old Ones, the Xel'Naga, and the Precursors. There is always the hinted notion that some members of these long-lost species still remain and continue to create life to this day.Category:Concepts Category:Union Canon